


Happy Birthday, Cas

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving into the bunker, the boys feel it's only right to start establishing some traditions to make the place feel more like home, and that includes birthday parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazard0us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazard0us/gifts).



> I made Cas's birthday on September 18th because that's when his premier episode, "Lazarus Rising" (4x01) first aired. Dedicated to my wings and my Twisted Angels! Enjoy!

"Dude, open up," Dean knocked on Sam's door. "I gotta talk to ya about somethin'."

Dean heard a few groans and shuffling from the other side of the door. He must have woken Sam up.

Sam opened the door with a yawn and a serious case of bedhead. "This better be good. You're never up before me," he said with half closed eyes as he put his hair behind his ears.

"I have an idea, man," Dean paused to look down the hall to make sure they were alone. "It's September eighteenth," he whispered.

"So? What's so great about," Sam dropped his voice to a whisper to mock Dean, "September eighteenth?"

"It's Cas's birthday, and I wanted to do something special for him."

"Wait a minute," Sam's face scrunched up into confusion, "it's his birthday? How'd you figure that? He's like super old, er, was..."

A brief silence hung in the air as the realization of Cas's humanity sank in. He wasn't really an angel anymore, and although Sam and Dean were perfectly fine with that, they both knew that it often made Cas upset.

"Humor me, Sam. I know it's not his real birthday, if he even has one. September eighteenth is the day Bobby and I summoned him to that barn."

"And the day you fell in love with him," Sam smirked.

"Shut up. Listen, since we're finally settled in here, I figured we should break in the place with some family traditions, ya know?"

Dean fully expected Sam to either blow him off or laugh at him for sounding so cheesy, but he was pleasantly surprised when Sam's face broke into a big smile.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Dean, so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, get him a cake or somethin'? That's why I came to talk to you."

Sam lifted his hand up to his face and pretended to stroke a fake beard. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at his fucking dork of a brother. "Let's surprise him."

"What do you mean? I don't think he even knows that it's his not-birthday. Isn't that surprise enough?"

"No, Dean, I mean like actually surprise him. Turn off the lights, jump out at him, and yell 'surprise!'."

Dean nodded in agreement before something caught his eye at the end of the hall. It was Cas.

"So, uh, yeah," Dean tried his best to change the subject so Cas wouldn't hear their plan, "we'll go grocery shopping later. Pantry's gettin' low and I need my munchies."

Sam shot Dean a confused look, but decided to play along as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello, Sam, Dean," Cas smiled.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hey, babe," Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders, pulled him in, and kissed his temple.

"What are you guys doing today? Any case?" Cas asked.

"Uh, no, we-" Dean was always so bad at keeping surprises. He always ended up babbling like an idiot when he was nervous, but luckily Sam took over.

"Nope, no case. We have to run some errands though."

It always amazed Dean how good of a liar Sam was; always so calm and collected. There's no doubt he would've made one hell of a lawyer, but that ship has long since sailed. Technically, Sam wasn't lying to Cas because preparing for his birthday party definitely meant that they'd have to go out and do a bit of shopping, just the matter of doing it behind Cas's back made Dean feel like a damn fifteen year-old kid stealing a bottle from the liquor cabinet.

"I can do it. I know you two have been busy trying to track down  _Metatron_ ," Cas practically spat his name. That douchebag's name always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No!" Dean yelped before quieting his voice. "I mean, no, there's a lot of shit we have to get, and we don't want to overload you."

Cas's face fell a bit. He was newly human, and the simplest of tasks sometimes stressed him out. They all knew it, too, but to Cas's relief, no one said anything about it.

"Okay," Cas surrendered, "I'll just wait here then. Is there anything I can do around here?"

"Just take it easy, baby. Put in a movie, read a book, relax," Dean squeezed Cas's shoulder.

"O-okay, but are you sure-"

"Yeah, Cas, don't worry about it," Sam shot him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I do still need to watch some of those Indiana Jones movies."

"Yeah, you do that, short round," Dean laughed before pressing a quick kiss on Cas's lips and releasing his hold on him.

"I  _really_ need a girlfriend," Sam snickered.

Dean and Cas laughed at that one before Cas wished them safe travels and walked out of the hall.

"Let me get dressed and we can get going."

"And comb that rat's nest while you're at it," Dean chuckled.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

This shopping trip wasn't nearly as frustrating as Dean had anticipated it to be. They found pretty much everything they needed at one grocery store, including balloons and party favors. Dean found the perfect cake for Cas, too. After flipping through the design book, he decided on a yellow cake with white buttermilk icing with the cutest little cartoon bees all over it. Cas would surely get a kick out of it. Sam thought it would be hilarious to get the candles that wouldn't blow out since those are the candles Dean always got Sam when they were kids. If they were going to start their own family traditions, they might as well uphold some of the old ones.

After loading all of the stuff into the Impala and taking their rightful seats, Sam spoke.

"So, what presents are we going to get him?"

Crap. Dean had almost forgot about the gifts. "Uh, I don't know."

"You don't know? He's your boyfriend and you don't know what to get him? Nice, Dean."

"I'm going to punch you in the face," Dean laughed.

They sat there for a minute, desperately wondering what to get Cas. There wasn't exactly a newly human, ex-angel of the Lord aisle at Walmart, but suddenly it hit them.

"Got it!" they said in unison. Dean punched Sam's arm before saying, "You owe me a Coke!"

"Fuck you," Sam laughed. "So, what's your idea?"

"You first."

* * *

Although Cas was newly human, he could tell something was up with Sam and Dean, especially Dean. Instead of spending the whole day wondering what the boys were up to, he decided to pop in _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , but he had a hard time watching it alone. He loved watching movies with Sam and Dean, mostly because their commentary ended up being more entertaining than the movie itself, so he gave up on Indy and decided to curl up on his and Dean's bed with Dean's copy of "Cat's Cradle". He figured he would give it a shot since he knew Dean secretly liked Vonnegut and since Dean's library was limited to that and Busty Asian Beauties.

Luckily for the boys, Cas fell asleep reading, so he didn't even hear them come in. It took them roughly a half hour to set everything up. They would've invited some friends over if this wasn't such a spur of the moment decision, but with this being Cas's first birthday, they decided a more private party with just the three of them was better off.

"Okay, everything's ready. Go get him," Sam said to Dean as he turned out the light to keep everything hidden.

Dean walked to his and Cas's room and knocked on the door. "Cas?"

Silence. Dean opened the door and smiled as he saw Cas out cold with "Cat's Cradle" between his hands. He walked over to the bed and carefully removed the book and placed it on the nightstand before putting his hands on either side of Cas's face. Dean lightly rubbed his thumbs over Cas's cheeks and gave him a single, chaste kiss in attempt to wake him up.

"Rise and shine, angel."

The corners of Cas's mouth turned up into a slight smile. "I'm no angel."

"You're my angel. Come on, Sleeping Beauty, I gotta show you somethin'."

Dean walked behind Cas with his hands on his shoulders and led him down the hall to where Sam was.

"Dean, why are the lights off? Did the light bulbs go out?"

Dean bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything. There was no way in hell he was going to fuck this up now when they were so close.

As soon as Cas stepped foot in the room, Sam flipped on the light and he and Dean yelled, "Surprise!"

Cas jumped a bit, no doubt startled by all the commotion, which Dean found incredibly adorable. His initial shock was immediately replaced with that cute little head tilt and eye squinting thing he always did when he didn't quite understand what was going on. Dean silently thanked the heavens that Cas's grace, or lack thereof, didn't take away that quirk. It was one of the things that made Cas, Cas.

"What... what is all this?" Cas breathed.

He looked around the room to see at least fifty balloons hovering slightly above them and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banners lining the walls. There were three six-packs on the table next to a platter of peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. Jars of Cas's favorite locally harvested honey were next to the sandwiches along with a couple bags of pork rinds and a tiny mountain of what appeared to be burritos wrapped in tinfoil. If there was one thing Cas enjoyed about being human, it was the food.

"This is all for you. Happy birthday, baby," Dean whispered before planting a kiss behind Cas's ear.

"Yeah, Cas, happy birthday," Sam smiled and approached Cas to give him a hug.

Cas spun around to face Dean, which Sam took as an opportunity to grab the cake from around the corner.

"I don't- I don't understand. I have a birthday?"

"Yeah! Well, I don't know, but on this day five years ago, you found your vessel and I stabbed you," Dean laughed.

"Stabbed you with an arrow of looove," Sam mocked as he placed the cake down on the table.

"Shut up, Samantha. Anyways," Dean returned his eyes to Cas's, "it might not have been your actual birthday or whatever, but it was the day you were born into this family. We love ya, Cas."

Cas's eyes began to swell with tears and he was rendered speechless. All he could do was crash his lips against Dean's with as much passion as he could put into a single kiss. "I... I love-"

"We know," Sam and Dean Han Solo-ed Cas in unison. Man, they had to stop doing that.

Dean spun Cas around to face the table, and more importantly, the cake. Sam already lit the candles and Dean shut out the light. Cas approached the cake, inspecting it with wet eyes. He loved bees, and he was honestly surprised Sam and Dean remembered something so little; it was incredibly thoughtful.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, man," Sam tried not to giggle at his impending prank.

"I wish-"

"No!" Dean yelled. "You gotta make it in your head or else it won't come true."

Cas took a few moments to reconsider his wish and he blew out the candles, or at least tried to. After one, two, three puffs, Cas started to panic.

"I can't! They won't blow out," Cas whined as Sam erupted into laughter.

"Sam thought it'd be funny to get those candles that won't blow out. I used to do it to his punk ass back when we were kids. Give 'em one  _really_ good blow and they'll go out," Dean rested his hands on Cas's shoulders and squeezed gently.

With one final effort, the candles blew out and Cas smiled to himself. Dean flicked the lights back on and walked over to grab to things from behind the far bookcase.

"We got you one more surprise, Cas," Sam nodded in Dean's direction. "Well, technically two more."

Cas turned to face Dean and saw him carrying two boxes, one was substantially larger than the other, and they were both loosely wrapped with Winnie the Pooh wrapping paper. He had absolutely no idea what they could be. Dean set both of them down on the far end of the table and gestured for Cas to open them. He tore at the larger one first only to be greeted by the wide eyes of a beautiful tabby cat.

"Remember back when you lost your marbles and you said that you thought we needed a cat?" Dean smiled before moving over by Sam.

"I-I don't even know what to say," but his smile said it all.

After taking a few seconds to admire the beauty of the cat, Cas tore the paper off of the smaller box to reveal a blue cage that housed a white and brown guinea pig inside. Sam and Dean swore Cas's face was going to split in half as he gave the little creature a huge, gummy smile that reached his eyes.

"I told you we had a guinea pig," Sam beamed.

"Thank you both so much. I-I'm still speechless," Cas walked around the table to Sam and Dean and caught them both in a tight hug. "I love you guys."

Sam and Dean crooked their heads around Cas's to look at each other before giving each other a fist bump behind Cas's back.

 

 


End file.
